Ghost King Kidnapped
by Winterlover6
Summary: When Nico discovers a whole new world he does not expect to get pulled into it, but of course, that is exactly what happened. Wizards, Thantos eaters and a guy with no nose that goes by 'Lord Moldy Shorts' What has our favorite son of death gotten himself into. Nico/? Warning: out of character Hades and demigod awesomeness!


Ghost King Kidnapped Ch. 1

**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I WISH I OWNED PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER SERIES, I DON'T. I'M JUST BORROWING FOR FUN! ;) ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPICTIVE AUTHORS.**

-hey guess what? first line break!-(sort of..)

Nico pov.

''No, not her...don't...take me instead...stop...BIANCA!'' Nico jerked awake breathing heavy. ''I need to get out of here.'' he mumbles and throws on shirt. (Over his _magnificent _abs...) Nico had to escape before his father- No. He can't think about it.

The son of Death grabbed a Ziploc bag of ambrosia squares, rolls of bandages and Nectar. (He had learned never to go anywhere without them.) Nico shadow traveled to the first place that came to mind, Goode High. As he sat on the roof he gazed at the forest below, remembering when he first met Percy. Nico was so used to feeling that stab of anger and jealousy as he thought about the hero, that he got so surprised when it didn't come that he accidently traveled to a place he had never been before. Nico suspected that his ADHD was the culprit, he had for some reason thought about his mother's family on the British side.

''So this is what Brittan is like..'' Nico pondered aloud. He was in a huge alley. 9, 10 11, and 13 Grimmuald Place stood in front of him. No number twelve. Nico walked up to the space in between 11 and 13. He could almost see through the mist...Suddenly a noise sounded from behind him. The boy spun and immediately flattened out of instinct, good thing too. A shout sounded, 'Stupefy!'', Accompanied by a blaze of red. Nico twisted the skull ring on his middle finger and a black sword appeared in his hand.

''Petrificous totalus!'' Nico blocked another blast with the sword blade. He saw a girl with bright pink hair holding a stick. ''What the-'' Nico ducked to avoid yet another flying light, this one coming from a scared dude with a wacky eye. What's with these people? Are they monsters? ''Gahh!'' he yelled deflecting more comets from the sticks. ''Holy Hades Boxers! What is the matter with you people!'' he shouted, leaping and rolling to avoid what had to be spells from what had to be wands.

''Expeliarmus!'' Someone shouted, and Nico felt the sword wrenched from his hand. ''Freeze!'' a man's voice commanded. Nico froze and put his hands in the air. He could always shadow travel away, but he needed at least another hour's rest before it would be safe to go without risk of fainting. ''Nice job Harry.'' said the pink haired girl to the kid with glasses and a scar like lightning. Hmmm, wonder if Glasses is related to Zeus. Pinkie grabbed one arm while scar face with the weird eye took the other. I let myself be blind folded and gaged. It was actually sort of fun being kidnapped, unlike the first time. I suppressed a shiver at the thought of Dr. Thorn. Scar face snarled. ''You better be afraid...'' and tightened his grip on me. Now I fought the urge to snort, please afraid. Still... Those sticks were unknown and are powerful.

My thoughts were interrupted by me being thrown roughly into a chair and tied. Once the blindfold was removed and a blinked the spots from my eyes I couldn't help but laugh. The people standing before me were wearing dresses. Scar face held a light up to my face and I laughed harder. ''For the love of all that's Greek! Dress wearing, stick wielding morons!''

My mumblings were overlooked as a mad man's ravings. Earrings** (Shackbolt) **asked, "What are you doing here?'' ''Wouldn't you love to know.''? I ignored him. ''Who are you?'' Seriously dude, whatever. ''How did you find us?'' No comment loser. ''Are you a Death Eater?'' I looked up. ''Death Eater? What kind of a question is that? Thantos would taste terrible!'' They all looked at me strange, like they didn't know whether to kill me or put me in an institution and_ then _kill me.

''Arthur, the veritasirum.''** (did I spell it right?) **Freckles handed a small flask to Pinkie. I immediately clamped my mouth shut. It did no good; Scar face nearly broke my teeth shoving the bottle down my throat. I knew I didn't need as much to live as others, I lived on a single seed a day for a while, but after about tenish minutes of holding my breath and my lips blue, I finally caved and swallowed the damn liquid and gasped for breath. I hope it isn't poison.

''Who are you?'' Earrings asked. I felt the words slipping out on their own accord. ''Nico Di Angelo.'' Shit. Shit! Truth potion. Don't talk. DON'T TALK! Too late. ''Are you a Death Eater?'' I rolled my eyes. ''Gods no.'' They all let out a sigh. ''Not out of the woods yet!'' Scar face growled, "Do you have any connection to The Dark Lord?'' Nico keep your mouth shut! My mouth didn't listen. ''Yes.'' Ooops. ''How!'' A half dozen people demanded. No, no, no, NO! Do not say anything. Oh Hades. ''I'm his son.'' The world stopped.

Way to go Nico you just got yourself killed. Again. I didn't realize I'd spoken that aloud. Immediately six wands were pointed at me and then the world went dark.

-whoop! another line break-

Harry pov.

I watched in amazement as the son of mine enemy slumped forward, unconscious. Voldemort had a son! I never thought The Dark Lord would be capable to love enough to get married. Then again, Nico's parents most likely weren't married. Wow. Nico was probably sent here to kill me! ''Don't worry Harry Dear, he won't get to you.'' Mrs. Weasly said reassuringly and gave me a hug. ''That's not it,'' I hesitated, ''He just... he seems so…human.'' Tonks frowned. ''Never forget, you know who was human, once.'' Sirius and Lupin carried the boy to the basement where a guard would be established 24/7.

-it's called a line break people-

''I want to talk to him, Mr. Weasly. Please.'' I said. ''Harry, I'm not sure that's a good idea for you to be in the same room with him. Mad eye and Sirius were trying to get him to eat a minuet ago. It is _not_ pretty in there.'' I sighed. ''I just want to know what he's like.'' Mr. Weasly snorted. ''A right terror he is. Lives up to his title as the son of The Dark Lord.''

Eventually Mr. Weasly let me in. I gaped at the room. It looked as if a tornado had passed through here. Shelves toppled with their content spread out, books everywhere and the chair in smithereens. Mad eye and Sirius were panting as if they had run a marathon. In the middle of it all was a boy. Nico Di Angelo was lying on the floor, looking entirely too peaceful for someone who had just wrecked a room. ''Hello Harry. ''Sirius said gasping. ''What happened?''I asked slowly. ''When we woke him up the kid went ballistic. He started screaming about Monsters and...Underpants? He's a real loony this one.'' Well, yeah. ''It aint his fault.'' Tonks put in. ''Imagine having _him_ as a father.'' she shudders.

Just then Nico started mumbling. ''Don't hurt her... stop it... leave her out of this... BIANCA! No don't leave me...all alone... make it stop...hurts...Bianca.'' Nico muttered her name like a prayer. ''Bianca, Bianca, Bianca. Percy you promised to keep her safe...Liar! Bianca...'' It kept going on and on. I would have felt bad, but Nico was sent here to kill me!

''AHHHHHH! NO STOP IT!'' Nico was screaming thrashing around on the floor. ''PLEASE FATHER MAKE IT STOP!'' What do we do? He'll hurt himself slamming around like that! Sirius leapt forward to secure his legs and I grabbed his arms. ''Dang! This kid is strong!'' I yelped unable to hold him down. Sirius pointed his wand at Nico and muttered something. Nico stopped and immediately curled up in a ball, whimpering. Tonks let out a low whistle. "Boy, you got yourself some nightmares!'' Nico looked up. ''Don't. Talk. To. Me. like. That. Or I swear you will regret it.'' He whispered menacingly. There was something in those eyes that said, 'I have been through more in one day than you have in your life and I won't hesitate to tear you apart, slowly and painfully.' ''Who are you and what in Hades do you want.''

''We ask the questions around here.'' Moody spit out. Mistake. Before anyone could react Nico had leapt to his feet and held a dagger to The Arour's throat. ''Who are you and what. Do. You. _Want_.'' he asked again. Sirius grabbed at the boy and Nico let himself be hustled away and tied to the newly repaired chair. Arthur tossed the dagger to the floor. ''You can't keep me here. My father can kill you in the blink of an eye. And as much as he hates me, he hates it even more when his play things are stolen.''

I don't know which of what happened next was more disturbing, the way the shadows of the room leaned towards Nico, or the way he laughed when the feeling of despair came over us. ''Dementor.'' I managed to spit out. There it was, a Dementor. Black cloaked and tall. And it was hovering in front of Nico. I was about to cast a patrounous but something happened that nobody could expect. It bowed before the boy and spoke. ''Your father sent me, my lord Ghost king.'' It whispered hoarsely in a grief choked and menace filled voice reserved for funerals. It sent chills of apprehension down my spine. A voice in my head said run and I would have except the terror in the air held me captive, trapping me in my worst fears. I slowly slid down the wall overcome with despair and death. Nico glanced at me and others in my same position.

''You are killing them. Tell the Dark King that I very much appreciate his offer of help, but I prefer to escape on my own terms. Dismissed.'' Nico waved a hand and the Dementor and the bad feelings vanished along with my awareness.

-line break, about time too-

Nico pov

The ghoul spoke in an unusually cheery voice for someone who fed off the fears of mortals. Of course, most normal people would think that the spirit was all gloom and doom, and they were right. I sighed. What a total idiot I am. Why on earth am I staying with crazy mortals with sticks that make pretty colors who kidnapped me and now want to kill me? Right, because I'm lame and dumb.

''What to do with the wizards?'' I asked myself. Mist? Make them forget they ever saw me? Naw, too hard. Make them forget about the ghoul? Better. But still, how to explain how they_ all _fainted at once! I sighed and decided to maybe IM Annabeth after I got Glasses and all those upstairs.

-l-l-line breaks sweet huh-

''Urrgg. Gods Scar face, lay off the carbs will ya!'' I growled to myself as I lifted the fat guy off the floor. I stumbled up two flights of stairs and deposited him on the bed. I would shadow travel, but I couldn't risk waking them in the proses. ''Of course caring them is not much better. Gods I am _so _dead.'' I looked at Glasses with distaste. Last one. The scrawny- Minnie- Percy, was surprisingly light. Probably because he has no muscle, the Lazy Bum. It's weird how buff running for your life and waving swords around makes you. Well, there was a lot more to it than that. The merciless training regimen at CHB and CJ had made Nico most likely as fit as an Olympic runner. There were only a few people in the world that had as much endurance as the demigod and he was related to all of them.

Nico chuckled as he remembered the race that the gods had to see which of the demigods were the better heroes. Percy and the seven along with me and Thalia had tied for first along with some Hermes camper. To be fair, Percy was slightly ahead with Annabeth, but that was only to be expected. After Greek hell, everything was easy for the couple and they threw themselves into training more than ever. I, on the other hand had withdrawn more with each month. Hades had gotten quite aggravated with the number of additions to his kingdom and had taken it out on me. I had scars all over my body to prove it.

A murmur pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized that I had been reminiscing in Glasses' bedroom. ''Oh Styx!'' I swore and thunder rumbled. The others would be back soon. Good thing I had 'Misted' them down stairs to forget. I darted out just as the door opened and Wizards entered the room.

''Hey!'' one of them shouted, ''What are you doing!'' I rolled my eyes. Morons. Freckles grabbed my arm and forced me down the stairs while Mother Hen raced up to check on Glasses. ''Ow.'' I said flatly as Haunted pushed me on the couch and my head cracked against the headboard. ''What were you doing in my Godson's room! ''He took out his 'wand' and jabbed it at my chest. ''Well someone's worked up aren't they, Haunted.'' Stupid mortals. ''Not talking weirdo.'' The said weirdo growled and muttered something. Agony like no other erupted throughout my body. Only years of practice kept me from screaming, as it was my body flipped and buckled under the pain. Suddenly it was over. Freckles and Pinkie had Haunted pinned. I gasped for breath. The world spun. ''Sirius! You can't torture him! You used an Unforgivable Curse! What would James say!'' Wow Freckles is standing up for me. I thought. I collapsed but when I did my tattered shirt was ripped from my body by an unknown source and all could see my abused skin and many, _many_ scars.

Everyone, even Haunted gasped when they saw. ''Ooops..'' I muttered, only half awake. ''Merlin's beard!'' Ronald McDonald breathed. Glasses came bounding down the stairs. ''Oh my...'' He swallowed. ''What…'' His mouth flopped open. ''Shut ya mouth Glasses, your goanna catch flies.'' The world once again, faded to black and I knew no more.

**Hey everyone! Hope you like it! And just in case here's the nicknames and their owners. Harry: Glasses, Ron: Ronald McDonald, Hermione: Beaver, Moody: Scar face, Fred: Thing One, George: Thing Two, Sirius: Haunted, Arthur: Freckles, Tonks: Pinkie, Shackbolt: Earrings, Ginny: Blushers, Molly: Mother Hen, Percy W: Prat or Know it all, Lupin: Wolfie, Annabeth: Wise Girl Or Owl Head, Percy J: Seaweed Brain Or Kelp Head, Thalia: Pinecone Face Or Air Head, Jason: Lightning Boy Or Sparky, Leo: Fire Face Or Repair Boy, Piper: Beauty Queen, Frank: Tough Guy Or Iguana Boy, Hazel: Precious, Nico: Death Boy Or Corpse Breath. Phew! Think that's it! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please Review! (No flamers please)**

**-XOXO Winterlover6- Di Angelo- Jackson- Valdez- Grace forever**


End file.
